The Mighty Fall
by christian95
Summary: A/N-okay so this is a fanfic about a couple who i have started to ship and love recently Vanillatastic so i thought what if things had happened differently in the past (This story will include my new writing style more commas and periods less use of the word tone) Summary-What if Turbo did what he did because he wanted to protect Vanellope because he...loved her


**Okay this is an idea I had been mulling over in my head for the past couple of days I just thought to myself what if turbo/king candy erased Vanellope from her friends memories for a purpose other than taking over sugar rush what if he genuinely did it out of care to protect her well it just blossomed into this story like a flower blossoms in the spring plus Vanillatastic is becoming a big time favorite of mine so I figure eh what the hell so here goes nothing and yet everything…**

**~enjoy~ **

**18 years before the events of Wreck It Ralph…..**

_|And just like that it all came crashing down the darkness enveloping all that I have ever known destroying all I have ever accomplish all my friends….my family everybody I have ever known…gone in an instant….gone forever millions of people gone erased nothingness and what's my heroic action you may ask__…..running away leaving__ my home leaving….well once you think about it there is nothing left no home no family no friends the most logical thing to do is run__…..run away from it all run away from the darkness start anew start fresh so I run to the only portal out I jump through q__uick and fast| thinks Turbo to himself as he jumps through the portal to game central station falling to the ground in a huff as he jumps when suddenly his portal collapses and the cube above the portal with his face on it collapses as well _

"Turbo time…..it's gone…gone for good" says Turbo to himself in a sad tone walking away with his head down

_|what is a game character without his game….a glitch a virus name your pick it is all the same I am a nothingness a character without a game a vagrant desperately in search of a home I spend the first few days? Hours? Seconds? I don't really know anymore it is all but a blur to me the world going by little by little….it doesn't matter I have got all the time in the world now nothing left to do nowhere to run just idly walking by roaming game central station without a purpose it truly overwhelms me it feels like there is nothing left but a blackened dark pit no feelings no empathy no emotion what so ever I feel…..detached in a way delirious in a daze| thinks Turbo to himself absent mindedly _

Suddenly Turbo steps in a puddle he looks down at the reflection in the puddle as it calms he kneels down getting a closer look at himself feeling his drivers suit all dirty and worn out along with his face looking sunken in cheek bones jutting out eyes with dark circles around them Turbo proceeds to kick and stomp on the puddle

"Stupid puddle!" screams out Turbo in anger

_|I wasn't angr y at the puddle just the circumstances of my current situation every little thing just hits harder and harder…...everything reminds me I am alone I was once praised! Loved by all! But then another game shows up and decides to swoop up all of my fans steal it all away then I go have a little too much a Tappers decide to "Turbo up the other game" and suddenly boom I am the bad guy the destroyer my world crumbles beneath my feet my life my hopes my dreams all gone in an instant I guess I was mad because it showed me what I truly look like it reminded me of my horrible existence the harsh reality of it all…I am alone| thinks Turbo to himself with a frown on his face as he looks down once more at the puddle before scowling and walking away _

_|from this point onward I keep a journal of my time spent away from my game my time spent here in hell I have already calculated up my days since my game ended it has been a month I have spent here in this hellhole this accursed place I loathe it very much I have taken to basically sitting on the side walk watching life go by I occasionally eat out of garbage cans but mostly I just sit and watch the world go by my life is over yet everyone else's life's are just beginning…..lucky bastards anyone can start anew it just takes time…to…um…oh forget it! It doesn't matter anymore I aint starting anew I am losing just being everyone else's loser game character stuck in an endless nightmare makes me sick just thinking about it| thinks Turbo to himself bitterly with a scowl and frown on his face _

"Hey what are you looking at" says a bald man with an eye patch and a scar a crossed his chest in a menacing tone

_|I know this figure…his name is Sagat from street fighter! Dammit me and my random staring spells| thinks Turbo to himself as he looks at the massive figure approaching him _

"Listen mister Sagat I assure you I meant no offense" says Turbo trying to defuse the situation and calm the hulking man down

"Oh well you did offend me and I seek some retribution" says Sagat as he cracks his knuckles looking down at Turbo in an angry fashion

Turbo gets up off the ground and begins to slowly back away from Sagat

"Listen I really didn't mean you any harm" says Turbo in an almost pleading tone

"Oh it's not going to be me that is going to be harmed" says Sagat in a menacing tone as he smiles and cracks his knuckles again

Turbo then begins to run away as Sagat runs after him screaming out obscenities and threats

_|Running is the act of a coward they say but yet lately I have been doing a lot of running I guess that means I am a coward….no no I am not a coward I maybe a lot of things and I do mean A LOT of things but I am not a coward I know there is no reasoning with a man like him no logic just kill kill kill fight fight fight no logic no reasoning he just wants to see me bloody and broken he is a savage a brutal beast I must run quickly I must get away my life depends on it| thinks Turbo to himself as he runs away fast trying to get away from Sagat but Sagat was trailing close behind him _

Turbo runs through several alleyways knocking over trash cans along the way he finally runs down one last alleyway but it came to a dead end

"Oh no" says Turbo in a quite yet frightened tone

"Oh Turbo come out to play…" says Sagat in a menacing singy songy tone

Turbo quickly scans the alleyway for any sign of escape finally he sees a manhole to a sewer system Turbo quickly pulls and yanks until finally the manhole cover yanks off he then jumps down into the manhole and into the sewer water below him he puts his head up out of the water seeing that Sagat couldn't fit in the small hole

Dammit! You win this round Turbo but I will find you! and I will kill you!" screams out Sagat in an angry tone

Turbo breathes a sigh of relief and then begins floating in the sewer water letting it take him a couple of miles away from the spot he was at he then grabs on to a sewer ladder that leads up to another manhole he then begins climbing the ladder finally reaching the manhole he pushes the cover off and pulls himself out onto the surface he notices he is in an alleyway he then closes the manhole cover as he walks around scanning the area when he sees he is alone he breathes a sigh of relief and sits down on the ground leaning against a trashcan he then looks up and sees a poster of a girl in a teal colored hoodie a brown skirt and mismatched leggings along with black hair pale skin and hazel eyes he walks up to the poster running his hand over it before yanking it off the wall and staring at it as he sits down

_|My god she is beautiful_ _a goddess incarnate_…_her name is Vanellope Von Schweetz she is from….Sugar Rush I must go to her I must meet her at any cost she is my answer my prayer I don't know how I know I just know she will make everything right| thinks Turbo to himself with a smile as he heads out of the alley with a spring in his step and a smile on his face _

Turbo walks a couple of blocks before finally coming up on his destination

"Game Central Station" says Turbo with a smile on his face as he enters Game Central Station he goes up to the ticket booth to Sugar Rush

"Hello sir may I please have a ticket to Sugar Rush" says Turbo in a polite tone

"Yes sir you may" says the Ticket operator in an equally polite tone as he begins to print out Turbo's ticket

"Okay sir have a nice trip" says the ticket operator in a polite tone

Thank you says Turbo in a happy tone as he begins to head off to the train with a smile on his face

He hands the train conductor his ticket the conductor takes his ticket and scans it

"Okay then all aboard!...next stop Sugar Rush!" says the train conductor in a loud voice

Turbo sits on one of the train seats as the train begins moving

_|Brand new life here I come!| thinks Turbo to himself with a smile on his face _

-To be continued in chapter 2!-


End file.
